the_darkwoods_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ksheygha
Ksheygha is a ferret mercenary. She is the first mate aboard the ''Wideprow. '' History Ksheygha was presumably born and grew up on Pelleck Island, like most pirates. Unlike most pirates, she was trained as a chronicler instead of a fighter, which contributed to her "fine speach." She could write and speak in multiple languages, and evidently enjoyed reading and writing. The first ship she served on was also the ship that Korep served on. Evidently she was bullied some, because Korep noticed that whoever raised her overlooked weapons' training. Korep decided to take it upon himself to fill in the gaps. At first Ksheygha resented his teaching her, but over time they grew very close. When their crew dispersed, Ksheygha joined another crew without Korep; she never explains her reasons for it. Life in her new crew, however, was hard, and she had no friend like Korep to help her with it. Eventually, the loneliness and the harshness wore her down, and she fell into self-doubt. After six seasons, she saw Korep again, but this time tried to keep her distance. In the ''Quest for Rinaria, ''her only appearance, she is the first mate aboard the ''Wideprow, ''a position she maintains with fragility. She persuades her captain to let her join Korep's crew for a few months; since her captain plans to remain ashore celebrating for that time anyway, he has no difficulty letting her go. On this quest, Ksheygha's role as a chronicler becomes invaluable, since she is able to speak many languages and to translate the ancient writings they stumble across. She is the first to realize the pirates are sailing for a volcanic island, and also solves the clue about the Gray Shore. At the end of the ''Quest for Rinaria, ''she tells Korep that she will challenge her captain (who is described as a tyrant) for the captaincy of ''Wideprow. ''Whether she went through with that is unknown. Friends and Family Nothing is known about her family. Korep Even though Korep and Ksheygha were never romantic, they are very attached to each other. Ksheygha was honored by the faith that Korep placed in her, and touched by the sacrifices he made to help her. However, after her time aboard ''Wideprow, ''she felt that she had let him down, and believed she couldn't live up to the faith he had in her. Korep, in contrast, never believed she had let him down. Ksheygha knows that her time aboard ''Oceanflower ''with Korep is a brief phase that will swiftly pass. Therefore, she tries to keep herself as distant from Korep as she can, resisting all his efforts to renew their old friendship. After they discover Rinaria, however, she tells him this, and adds that she should have known better than to try to keep her distance. After all, six seasons of distance hadn't killed her friendship with Korep, so what possibly could? Zuryzel Ksheygha is on friendly terms with Zuryzel, even though the princess doesn't trust her much. It seems their friendship built off the fact that Zuryzel's brother dislikes Ksheygha for reasons unknown. Ksheygha acknowledges that Zuryzel is intelligent and trustworthy; Zuryzel, in turn, has great respect for Ksheygha. Other Pirates Most of the other pirates are confused by Ksheygha, and few are willing to trust her as much as Korep does. They watch out for her nonetheless, and usually have her back. Skills and Personality Skills Unlike most pirates, Ksheygha's talents lie in the world of books. She can read and speak several languages. She is also well-versed in history and various cultures, and is able to make connections between clues that the other pirates miss. Thanks to Korep, she can also use a dagger and a crossbow. Personality Ksheygha struggles with self-doubt, and often finds it difficult to move on from a failure. She heartily dislikes being teased. Sometimes she is fickle and secretive, but this is usually a self-defense mechanism. In spite of her insecurity, however, she is not afraid to show compassion or sensitivity for those around her, and is practically unique in this aspect. She also combats her self-doubt with sheer determination, and sometimes only needs a word of encouragement. Category:Characters Category:Pirates